The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
In digital photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras and digital camcorders, focus adjustment is performed to obtain clear images. For focus adjustment, a contrast auto focusing (AF) method is usually used. The contrast AF method comprises calculating an AF evaluation value with respect to an image signal generated by an imaging device and detecting a focus position from the AF evaluation value to drive a focus lens.
In detail, in the contrast AF method, from among image signals generated by an imaging device including a plurality of photoelectric converting units that are arranged in an n×m matrix, image signals in a row direction, that is, image signals in a horizontal direction, from a first row to an n-th row, are sequentially read, and AF detection is performed with respect to the read horizontal image signals, thereby calculating AF evaluation values. Then a time when a peak of the AF evaluation values exists is detected from the variation of the generated AF evaluation values. Then a lens position at the detected time is calculated and a lens is driven to the calculated lens position, thereby performing AF.